


Dance Lessons

by subspacepastry



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, School Dances, Silly, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: Max didn't quite learn how to dance, and you are ready to fix that. Still, she thinks you're still a little lame. So why is she there when you invited her to learn how to dance before the Snow Ball?(This is a fic based off of Max having a good, sibling-like friendship with the Reader. This is an underaged minor who does not deserve to be sexualized.)





	Dance Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Max deserves a good role model. I hate Billy so much.

****

Max sighed to herself, making sure she looked somewhat presentable in the mirror before she left. Of course, out of all people, you had to be the one to overhear that she didn't know how to dance. She shook her head, grabbing her skateboard on the way out and starting her ride to where you lived.

* * *

"Hey, you made it!" You grinned, the garage open and your cassette player prominently displayed on a table to the side while you cleaned out some clutter. Max slowed herself down, setting a foot down onto the driveway while you gestured to a few boxes on the side. "Mind helping me out?"

"Did you just call me here to help you clean out the garage?" She sighed, kicking her skateboard up to grab it.

"No, because I know that'll require bribery." You chuckled, holding up a bag with tickets from the arcade. "Now, you wanna help me out?"

Max rolled her eyes, but dropped her board and backpack beside the table while she helped you rearrange the garage.

"So, the 'Snow Ball,' huh? Man, I remember when I went to my first school dance. I was nervous as hell!"

Max pushed another box to the wall, flipping her hair back. "Did you ever get asked to dance?"

"Once, yeah. Jacob Morrison, he was my friend before he transferred high schools. We made a pact to dance with each other if nobody wanted to dance with us."

"...That's pretty sad." Max bluntly stated while you chuckled.

"But I had fun!" You countered, dusting yourself off and looking at the clear garage. "Would you look at that. We've got ourselves a dance floor!"

"Are you always gonna be this lame?" Max groaned.

You shook your head, smirking. "You thought I was cool after I managed to jam that hammer into the demo-dog's head."

"Pffft, doesn't count." She laughed, crossing her arms.

"Does so! Jeez, kids' standards are so high these days!" You groaned in the most over dramatic fashion you could muster.

Max rolled her eyes once again, dropping her arms to her sides. "Are you gonna teach me to dance or not?"

"Uh, duh, of course I am. Just gotta find the mixtape. You already know slow-dancing, which is real easy to understand. But the real fun? That's when the fast music kicks in." You pressed play on your cassette player, the genius of Irene Cara's 'Flashdance' filling up the room. 

"Oh, no fucking way." Max sighed while you danced around the open garage, not caring who might see you.

"Come on! You just gonna stand in the corner while everyone dances? Or are you gonna go out there and have some fun?" You pulled her arms, dancing with her while she slowly brought herself into the music of it all, ending with the two of you laughing while the cassette switched to the Human League's "Don't You Want Me," the both of you holding each other's forearms while you sang/yelled the lyrics at each other.

Max was grinning, having fun with you, some random girl she met when you were out with Steve. You were there because he needed another pair of eyes to watch the kids, and he also bribed you with twenty bucks.

You came out of it with twenty bucks, a bite mark on your forearm, and the little sister you never had.

Max came out of it with new friends, new experiences, and an older figure much better than her asshole brother, Billy.

And when the music stopped, you held your finger up, flipping the cassette to Side B, allowing "Fame," another Irene Cara classic, to blast through the garage, and restart the silly dancing all over again. You both didn't care that Lucas had passed by on his bike, smiling to himself, and Steve drove past, whooping out of his window while you flipped him off.

** Because right now, it was just two girls, laughing in an empty garage as the sun began to set. **


End file.
